Feeling's Conflicts
by EmersFanFic
Summary: Working for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been their life, and learning new recruits were joining them made everything more exciting. Except, they weren't joining. They were being replaced. And damn-it if it that made them mad. Mangle has to face several challenges, with their work and her personal life. She's learned to trust those who trust her, and to ignore those who hate her.
1. Prologue

"Did you hear?" Freddy asks, walking into the room with an excited look across his face, "New animatronics are coming in. I think they're working with us."

"That's great! More guitar solos for us rabbits." Bonnie cheers, some circuits sparking from his excitement. The crew has been playing for their Pizza Plaza for quite some time now, and performing the same old songs was getting quite boring. New pals to accompany them was the best news they've heard for a while.

"Maybe they there'll be girls." Chicka says from behind the purple animatronic, her bib shifting to her movements towards a chair. They were all relaxing at the tables in front of their stage. Foxy had joined them. He wasn't seen around much because of... certain specifies, but Freddy and the group never forgot about him.

That just doesn't include Golden Freddy. They do invite him, but he never comes. He's never seen during working hours or after. Not knowing why he's so antisocial. Chicka had brought up the fact that it could've been because of the Purple Man, but that was so long ago the animatronics have forgotten about him.

But, new animatronics joining their Pizzeria means he's still around, and they were sent to this haunted building.

XXX

4:00 am, Freddy walks into the office and scares the guard, causing him to scream and pass out. It never got old. He was about to leave when he notices a newspaper on the desk before him.

"I haven't been updated in a while..." He mutters to himself, curiosity blurring his train of thought. The news article read "New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" and down underneath in the description read, "Out with the old and in with the new! These polished and fresh new Animatronics will knock your socks off with their party-tastic personalities and music! Freddy the Bear, Chica the chicken, Bon-Bon the Bunny, and Foxie the Fox! Order great pizza..."

Freddy clenched the pieces of paper has tight has he could, tears merging as he cringed his face. They weren't adding new recruits, they were being replaced; scrapped.

XXX

They were placed down in the storage rooms in the back of the Pizzeria, boxes opened and their bodies displayed. The room had a chill breeze, the back doors open from transporting the new animatronics.

Once the work men left for the day, the repairs done to complete their build-up, they open their eyes and scope the surroundings. Their new home. Work.

Chica took the first step. Her repairs were quite fair; curvy hips, rosy cheeks, long lashes. She hasn't seen the original Chicka so she couldn't compare. Chica smiles, "The floor feels nice."

"It does." Says Freddy. He had a firm stomach, their signature cheeks, and a nice bow, hat and buttons. He bends down onto all fours and rubs the floors. "It's pretty dusty, kind of regret getting myself dirty." He whispers, swiping his hands over his chest. Foxie and Bon-Bon, they call her Bonnie sometimes, also take a few steps forward until they all walk out of the room and into the diner.

The pizzeria had many repairs over the past few months, and the best part was that they were assigned personal rooms/jobs. Foxie worked at arts and crafts, with her trusty parrot, Cra. She was white, same as the vixen, and had beautiful wings; multiple shades of red sprawled throughout her feathers. They had matching vibrant eyes, except Foxie's had more of an orange tint to it.

Her and Chica were very similar, with their designs of course. Her hips weren't as pronounced, but you saw them. Her crimson cheeks matched her bow tie, neatly placed on her chest.

They all were nervous, but at the same time they were excited.

XXX

The next day started, and Foxie hadn't seen any of the old animatronics. Chica and Foxie were chilling in the vixen's room, the chick spread out across her lap while playing with her cupcake, when Bon-Bon knocks.

"'Aye, Freddy says he thinks he found the scrapped animatronics." Giving each other excited smiles, they crawl up and follow Bon-Bon to behind the stage.

"Hi, we're the new recruits." Chica says, "This is Fred, Bon-Bon, and Foxie. We are so pleased to meet you." No one speaks, only a few clicks are heard unil Chicka speaks up.

"Of course they are girls. They just had to make them girls." She mutters, glaring their way. Foxie tilts her head.

"Fred and Bon-Bon aren't girls, just Chica and me. We they might seem and act like it, but you can tell by our designs."

"***k your designs!" The chicken snaps, throwing her hands above her hand exasperatingly. "Screw. You." They were taken back. Why were they behaving so hastily?

"You damn animatronics don't even know why?" Freddy asks, a snarl escaping his lips as he spoke. Toy Freddy takes a step forward, protecting his team.

"We don't, and watch your tone! If we're going to be working together, we have to get along. Not tear each other's faces off for no reason." Out of the shadows, Bonnie comes walks out, eyes bright with anger.

"We aren't working together. _You_ are _replacing us_." He says, and takes a seat next to the other two.

Foxie frowns, she wasn't going to let them hate each other.

"So what? We didn't do anything to you guys, it was the human; their manager. This Purple Guy put us here. Don't direct your hate towards us-"

"It is you, though!" Freddy snaps. "We don't give a damn about that Purple Man. You are here, you are replacing us, so you guys are to blame. You guys have changed everything."


	2. Chapter 1 Permanent

The first day of work starts today, and Foxie is slightly nervous. Her room was decorated with ocean painted walls, pirate decorations and plenty of tables for the crafts.

When the clock struck 7:00 pm, that's when the adults and their children came flooding in, waving and jumping at the animatronic that greeted them. The parents would have plates of pizzas in their hands while they watched their kids draw or make pirate hats.

When the clock struck 9:00 pm, most of the people were in the dining room where Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica sang songs for the crowd. Most people were there except for some kids. They were coloring on the walls, tearing up other kid's works, and messing around with Foxie. She stands there and says her usual presenting voice, "Arr- Come craft me a ship!" and then Cra screeches, "Ship!"

"Blehh." The kids taunt, sticking their tongues out and smacking their butts. One kid grabs onto the vixen's hand and pulls, an excruciating feeling spreads it's way up her body and she nearly cries as the kid pulls her hand off.

"Look at this!" They wave her broken hand, showing off to their friends.

"That's so cool, let me try!" _Please don't!_ The second child runs up, after smacking their gum, and shreds off her last hand. The pain was unbearable and Foxie has to clench her teeth in order not to scream. Please stop, this is uncalled for, she cries to her self as they all join to tear her apart. Foxie can hear Cra whimper as a kid rips her head off.

Piece by piece they suffer until an adult walks in and shouts, "What do you kids think you're doing? Go back to your parents! Now!" The children run out, giggling and shoving eachother and Foxie can hear the adult call security.

While those kids were pulling her apart, the pain seemed to increase as she watched the kids practically dissect her. Her chest was across from her, along with her legs and waist. She was wire.

As the adult left, she cried, hot liquids soaking her bruised cheeks and she grunts, reaching for her hands and prying them back on. Turning to her left, eyes blurred from her tears, she sees Cra limp. The parrot was apart of her; attached. She was passed out, and Foxie was surprised she wasn't out from the pain.

Her body ached, her eyes burned, and she felt exposed. Foxie gives up and rests her broken body on the floor, her limbs spread out before her. They were covered in cheese, crayons, and dents. She sobs; voice hoarse and her eyes feel swollen from crying.

The securities finally walk into the room to inspect her, and by the time they entered Foxie had long fell asleep; her dreams now nightmares.

XXX

11:00 pm

Foxie didn't let any one of the animatronics see her, but she knew they were looking for her. Word spread fast about her body being torn apart, and she found a news article that had read, "Foxie is now Mangled? Around nine o'clock last night, a few kids tore everyone's favorite pirate into shreds. Spare parts are said to not come in until..."

How can humans be so reckless?

Foxie hid inside of the air ducts that were sprawled out throughout the building, so she was able to locate any of the animatronics. Her body still ached, but Foxie pushed that feeling aside and continued through the vents.

She hears slight murmurs and peeks down through the bars into the stage room. Bonny and Chicka are talking.

"Did you read the news Freddy found?" He asks. Chicka rubs her arms, "Yeah, I did."

"I want to feel bad for her, but they deserve it." The purple animatronic says, and Foxie clenches her fists. How can he say that? She lingers more.

"The paper called her Mangle. I bet if we saw her she'd look pretty screwed up." Bonny laughs and Foxie's nose flares. She was getting upset.

"I think Freddy called her Mangle before. I have to be honest, I knew exactly who he meant... Is that a good thing?" Chicka mutters, holding herself while asking the bunny. He gasps, "My God, yes that is! At least Freddy will think so. I find it kind of funny." Foxie, Mangle, what was her name now? She'd had enough. Prying the bars open, she crawls down, eyes teary and body sore.

"Am I that funny?" She asks, placing herself onto the grown, wires and all. Bonny's eyes widen.

"Damn! You _are_ mangled!" He walks up and reaches a hand out to touch her. She claws him away.

"Do not touch me!" Foxie screams. He's gone too far.

"Bonny..." Chicka says warningly. It was obvious she didn't want to get into anything, but the bunny was ignoring her.

"What did 'ol Freddy call you again? It was Mangle!" He crosses his arms and repeats. "Are your feelings hurt Mangle?" She wipes her face with a free hand, taking a lot more effort than she anticipated it would.

"Yes." Mangle growls. Bonny shakes his head when Chicka walks out of the room, disappointed that she didn't have his back.

"I'm glad. Maybe you'll show the other toys that they don't belong here." He spats, eyes burning a luminous pink as he spoke. She could see his anguish.

"We don't deserve any of this nonsense!" She snaps back. Deciding she was going to win this argument, she straightens her back, which gives her a good two inches more on height. "You guys need to accept that it wasn't us. You are worn out and time isn't going to wait around for you to rust!"

"What ever. You guys aren't even better than us, not to mention your guitar player doesn't know ***t about cords!" Bonny says, gnarling at the vixen affront of him. He takes a step closer, "But not only that, you haven't even considered our feelings! When you first got here, you acted all giddy-go-lucky and didn't even think to apologize."

"There was nothing to apologize about! We knew we were replacing you, but common sense just wasn't on your list!" Mangle advances forward as well until they're throat on throat, eyes furious and breathing heavy. From behind they could hear Chica walk in with the older Chicka. Bonny curses under his breath, rolls his eyes and whispers.

"You're right. You guys don't deserve anything that's happened. You don't deserve a second chance- you should be _dead_." Mangle's vision blurs out. She was pissed. _How dare he say that, how dare he say that, how dare he say that._

She gives a bloodcurdling scream, raising her hand and jerking down in one motion. A broad cry is heard, echoing against the walls of the stage room and a few gasps are released.

A thud is sounded as well and Mangle looks down to see wires sparking atop of a chunk of plastic. Bonny's face.

The bunny falls to the floor, hands cupping his face and body trembling. Mangle lowers herself, wires still lit and she says close to an ear, "What you are feeling now, I felt for much longer and for my whole body. Don't you think for a _second_ that you are in pain, for I have experienced far more than you ever will." She turns her back from him and sits, breathing heavy and she peers down at her hands.

 _I regret nothing._

Chica runs up to Mangle and Chicka kneels down beside Bonny. She picks up his face and holds it tight to her chest.

"Foxie! Why did you do that?" Chica whispers, her hands hovering over the vixen's body, unsure on where to place them.

"You weren't here." She says, avoiding eye contact. Mangle feels her shoulder shift involuntarily and a fair voice says, "Her and Bonny got into an argument."

Chica gasps, "You can't just rip someone's face off over that!"

Mangle growls, "I said you weren't there. It was right to do what I did. If you only there..." She closes her hands, palm in palm and sighs. "You have no clue what he said to me, _about me_ , Chica."

"I understand you got upset, but I still don't find tearing animatronics' faces off as appropriate." She says, firmly placing a hand on her wired back.

"You know what I don't find appropriate, how you don't seem to understand a word I'm saying!" Mangle swings around, unaware of their closeness and tears her beak off. Mangle backs away as she watches her friend cry in terror.

"Mangle! Why did you do that?" The chick asks, eyes widening at what she'd said. Mangle shakes her head, hastily retrieving the beak and holding it to her side.

"You too?" She asks. Both of them are staring at each other in disbelief. Over at the side, Chicka was escorting Bonny out of the room, an arm swung over her shoulder. Mangle blinks, clearing her eyesight from the burning liquid that makes it way down her cheeks, and she disappears into the shadows away from her friend.


	3. Chapter 2 Understood

She didn't exactly know where she was going, but it was somewhere far away in the depths of the building. Mangle makes it out of a hallway and into a storage room, many boxes and shelves are lined up neatly in rows throughout the room.

When she finally stops in a corner, so outraged, she throws a fit; clawing herself, crying, whimpering. Mangle takes shaken breaths; fingers raw and she can hear Cra say, "I feel like you might be over reacting..."

Mangle shakes her head furiously, "No on is understanding me." The head tries to face the vixen, but only manages to enter her peripheral vision.

"We want to, but you aren't giving us any time to help-" Mangle grasps onto the birds head tightly, and yanks her off her shoulder.

"Maybe I don't want to give anyone time! Time seems to be against me right now." Cra lays on her side, watching her friend in pity. "I don't want you talking to me. I'll come back to get you later." She whispers, the spot where her parrot used to be positioned stinging.

The room is silent, and Mangle sits alone in the corner, her friend's eye's shut. The vixen lowers her ears in vulnerability; maybe she really should've died. Mangle needed to get away from Cra, before she changes her mind about talking to her.

Mangle decides to walk around the rooms and try to figure out where she was. In the spur of the moment, she didn't really give a damn where she was heading. Getting away seemed to be the only solution at the time.

When she turns the corner, Mangle yelps, nearly jumping out of her endoskeleton. Lying before her was a Golden bear; eyes are dimmed, and he's wearing a black hat, bow tie, and matching buttons on the chest. She's never seen or heard of this animatronic before.

She lowers her stance, bringing her guard up. About to advance, he opens his eyes and introduces her with light ebony. They were beautiful and had quite a story to be told. Mangle gasps, taking a step back.

He hums, pulling himself up and into a sitting position. He blinks once. "Hi."

Mangle's heart is racing. She doesn't know if he's a threat or not. Maybe he doesn't know anything that's happened.

"W-Who are you?" She asks, still in a defensive stance. He gives a silent chuckle.

"You're new." He rests his hands on either side of him, and gives a safe smirk. Mangle frowns.

"I asked who you were." She says more firmly, fear piercing her sore body. She takes a hesitant step closer and raises her hand slightly-

"I'm not a threat, you can take a seat." He says, taking a ginger hold of her wired wrist. He seems unfazed about the fact that she's torn and tethered, practically naked. He releases her wrist and places it back to where it was. She takes a seat, surprisingly. What else could she do?

"C-Can you please answer my question?" She asks, wrapping her tail over her paws and lowering her ears. She felt so weak compared to him; he stopped her swing so easily.

"I'm known to be Golden Freddy." Golden says simply, taking a good look at the vixen before him. He folds his brows, "What do they call you?" She winces. Not by her given name, that's for sure.

"M-Mangle." She says, rubbing her hands together. Looking down to avoid eye contact, Mangle then feels suddenly self-conscious about her position. This animatronic had his suit while she lost hers.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like a 'Mangle'." He says, the same expression spread across his face; as if he is trying to read her. Like she's a book he wants to discover.

"Trust me, I'm mangled all right." She mutters, eyes stinging. Great, she's already a mess to him. He leans forward.

"You look damaged, abused. Not mangled. Poor choice of words- what's your real name." Shocked by his remark, she looks up at him with misty eyes. How in the world could he have guessed?

"It's Foxie, with an _i-e_." Mangle whispers, unsure why she's even talking to this animatronic.

"Are you a replacement for the original?" Golden asks, tilting his head ever so slightly. She panics. _He's going to hate me. I should be dead._

Starting to hyperventilate, Mangle doesn't answer immediately. She tries, "Eh-I-Ye..." Her eyes tear up more, she was so scared it was hard to think clearly.

"H-Hey! It's alright. You don't have to answer. I think I know. It's alright, you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Golden watches her cup her face in her hands. He places one of his own onto a shoulder as carefully as he could. "Are you okay? You seem more hurt than I anticipated." Golden Freddy says. She shakes her body in response.

She stutters, "I've screwed up a lot." Mangle then tells him what happened, from be beginning with the replacements and to just a couple of minutes ago with stealing Chica's beak. She turns around and reveals the beak that's placed on her back, three scratches on each end of the rims from when she swiped at her.

"You had a parrot? Where is she now?" He asks, tilting his head left and right looking for a robotic head.

"I-I removed her. She... We... We have different opinions on the matter." Mangle quickly adds, "She's in these rooms somewhere. I just need some time apart from her."

"That's understandable." Mangle freezes. Looking back at Golden Freddy, her breath hitches.

"W-What?"

"I understand you." He says, and Mangle breaks down. It must have been the fifth time that day, but she wasn't upset; she was overjoyed. A complete stranger understood her; someone understood her for once. "Did I do something wrong?" Golden asks wordily.

"No." She chokes, "I'm just so happy. You have no idea how much I've wanted someone to understand me these past hours." She wipes her eyes, which was useless for she was still crying, and smiles at Golden. Mangle was comfortable with him.

"I understand you because I've been you." He smiles back. "I've been here since the very first Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria." Mangle gasps.

"You're the original? Like, the _original-original_?"

He nods, "Yeah, and while everything was going fine the first few weeks, things got pretty messy starting this one day. A group of kids were bullying this particular boy and brought his head too close to my mouth one performance. Knowing the rules, you can't do ***t when in public, so my last sentence was cut off by his head.

"That kid's father later stole my suit leaving me in my endoskeleton like you, and wore it as a disguise to kill the kids who hurt his son. Those kids killed were Freddy, Foxy, Chicka, and Bonny.

"My partner was Golden Bonny, but he was later scrapped... Unfortunately, my suit wasn't used only that once. The father, now known as the Purple Man, came back for more revenge and took my suit to kill some more- you." Mangle was at loss for words.

"D-Did you see him k-kill me?" She asks.

"No. I've stayed right here for the past years. I'm guilty of so much, and even if Freddy and the group invite me out with them, I don't deserve their friendship. I was supposed to be scrapped with my partner so long ago." Golden says. They were silent for a minute before Mangle spoke up.

"Why did you tell me?"

"Huh?" He asks.

"I know I sort of forced you to hear what's happened with me this past day, but you didn't have to tell me your life story." She tilts her head, resting her hands in front of her.

"Not sure. But, I can say, you are beautiful mangled or not. Don't let their words get to you."


End file.
